


Translucent You

by life_not_knife



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife
Summary: ‘They call Kyungsoo’s name in a deadly tone that suggests not only sin but danger and trouble. Something that his rebellious side wants to take, that side of him almost overpowering his rational thought as his feet shuffle just a little closer…’ - For Wuace [wu_xing]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wet Kaisoo for Wuace! [wu_xing] <3 Enjoy pumpkin!

****

 

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Droplets clung to his chin before they travelled a slow journey down the sloping column, rising over the peaked terrain of a prominent Adam’s apple, eventually settling in the pools of collar bones, so sharp and so cavernous that Kyungsoo would quite happily spend his days bathing in the depths of them. He would gladly drown in them if it meant being able to touch the bronzed skin – maybe bite at the protuberant bones; lave slowly across the smooth dip with his tongue. Another smooth turn sends the once content and settled droplets moving again, some of them being ripped from the beautiful skin by the harsh grip of gravity and mingling in to the crowd – another faceless drop in a sea of rain. Another anonymous face in the throng of fans below and yet, Kyungsoo still envies the way that rain drop, even for the briefest of moments, was able to shine under the lights and bathe in the glory and beauty of the talented dancer. It was able to touch, caress and feel that sharp jawline and those jagged collar bones.

His gaze shifts from its lingering view of exposed skin, to a panoramic view of the male’s strong build, filling up the frame with perfection. Every movement of muscle not going unnoticed, every strand of sodden hair dripping like sweet honey, teasing and enticing. The flecks of copper in his eyes as they briefly meet Kyungsoo’s own, have his breath hitching and his heart stuttering. The moment is brief, his entire body heating up and responding in unwanted ways as their gazes meet before the dancer snaps away in a ballet style jump. This time, as his body comes out of the movement, his head tilts to the right; plush lips bouncing with the onslaught of pouring, artificial rain before moving from the torrent to sit idle as they shine beneath the iridescent concert lights, sparkling and lustrous. They call Kyungsoo’s name in a deadly tone that suggests not only sin but danger and trouble. Something that his rebellious side wants to take, that side of him almost overpowering his rational thought as his feet shuffle just a little closer to the edge of the stage.

“Soo! Come on, I’ve been calling you. Get into position.” Chanyeol is calling and everything cracks. The scene before him becomes a blur as Chanyeol grabs his hand and rushes him to his place beneath the stage, ready to rise up for the next song. And Kyungsoo knows, he knows that as he rises through the black square and up onto the stage, that Jongin will equally descend and he won’t be able to see the way the white shirt is now see through as it sticks wonderfully to Jongin’s newly formed biceps, to his broad shoulders and to his hard chest to reveal small, dusky brown nipples that lie secretly beneath – teasing and asking for someone to lave at them, to bite gently at them and to tease them until the man to which they belong submits into a pliant and warm body. Writhing, begging. Kyungsoo can see it as clearly as he can see the stage lights now reflecting upon where the pool of water once held a wet and exhausted Jongin only seconds prior.

It’s not fair, Kyungsoo thinks as he hears the slow melody kick in and Baekhyun’s voice echo in a melodious tone throughout the arena. It’s not fair that the only time he gets to see Jongin this wet and wonderful is through the lens of a camera from the dedicated fans.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The soft, euphonious notes of piano keys echo down the hall. Those four high pitched notes resonate in Kyungsoo’s ears, creating in his mind the images of tanned skin and translucent shirts. His steps hurry but become more silent as he swiftly and deftly makes his way towards the now heavy base that is pulsing behind the piano keys. The practice room door is propped open, probably for some fresh air and Kyungsoo finds himself silently peering inside with his owlish eyes. He stops breathing for a beat, taking in the sight of Jongin’s lean body making those sinful movements and he can almost picture the water cascading around him. The droplets spiralling off with his rapid turns. Them splashing up into the air against gravity with the pounding of Jongin’s strong fists into the floor. He watches the shift of muscles beneath those strong arms as they lift and fall again, the veins of his hands standing out as he heaves himself from the floor and up to stand on bended knee. Then the strength and power Jongin once had is replaced by fluid and gentle movements. Ones that make the water barely ripple for he is so still and graceful. Though there is no water present besides the bottle for drinking in the corner – the black haired male can still see it all in his mind. He watches as Jongin’s hips roll languidly into the friction of the air, his head falling back and lips parting. The sight is sinful and he knows it’s not just the choreography. It’s Jongin. Sure, it’s sexy when he watches Sehun dance the same routine but when the tanned male does it – something inside Kyungsoo stirs. A desire. A lust. A feeling of awe at the beauty he beholds. The music ends, leaving a small pause before those four high pitched notes are sounding out again, ready to begin the infinite loop. Jongin doesn’t dance though. He runs his fingers tiredly through his faded pink locks, his hair still soft and flowing – cute, innocent. Kyungsoo longs to see it plastered to his head with water, because the younger male can’t do this to him. It’s not fair. He can’t just go from seductive to adorable in the space of 3 seconds. His heart, mind and body just can’t deal with that.

“You finished creeping Soo?” Jongin says as he whirls around, his hair now tamed beneath a black snapback. His white tank top only dusted lightly with sweat, too opaque for the elder’s liking.

“Uh, that was really amazing – I meant to knock but got a bit distracted, sorry.” Kyungsoo replies with confidence as he strides into the room. He always feels at ease around Jongin when they are talking, hanging out. The younger male is a ray of sunshine in the gloom that can sometimes be this job. He keeps his spirits up, talks about his dreams of being a dancer and performer on the biggest stages in the world. He reminds Kyungsoo of why he does this job, shows him the adoration of the fans – pulls up his spirits and ego as he pleads with the elder to sing for him in their room before sleeping, a soft and quiet song is what he always requests and Kyungsoo finds himself submitting to his requests every single time.

“I’m going to run through it one more time, do you want to stay or do you have somewhere you were headed?” Jongin asks with a boyish smile, his cuteness and charm exuding from every shift of his body as he takes a large gulp of water – offering it wordlessly to Kyungsoo.

“I was headed to vocal practise but I have some time.” The older replies with a soft voice as he takes a seat against the large mirrors in front of the younger, taking a small sip of water from the bottle before placing it to the side.

“So, just. We’ve changed a few minor parts of the choreo for my solo section. Tell me what you think when I’m done okay?” Jongin asks with a shy tilt of the lips and the older man wonders how his best friend can still be so insecure about his dancing when he is on a whole new level compared to everyone else.

With the familiar rhythm returning, it takes with it any of the shyness and innocence that once lingered in the tanned male’s vessel and replaces it with a confident and sexual persona. Kyungsoo feels his throat drying out in the most cliché of ways as he watches the fluid roll of Jongin’s hips before watching as they snap to the bass. The motions are repeated, working up speed as those hips rotate and snap, rotate and snap – the time between snaps slowly decreasing as the pace of the music moves along with them. The black haired male finds his eyes following with rapt attention and when they stop and still, his eyes shift upwards. They admire the lean and strong figure beneath the white vest. He doesn’t have to see the defined abs to know they are there, he can see them in his head as the water sticks the white shirt to the man’s torso like a second skin. Their eyes can meet from this angle though – much different than him watching from the side lines – and when Jongin directs that sinful smirk and sultry gaze directly at him, he can feel the throbbing between his legs resurface with more vigour. His eyes zero in on the plump pillows sitting beneath the dip of his philtrum and they stay there, watching as his best friend bites on his lower lip teasingly, his tongue poking out briefly to wet them. They shimmer, beneath the lights of the dance studio – just as magnificently as they do on stage and fuck – Kyungsoo doesn’t know how long he can keep it together.

Jongin drops to the floor now to showcase his solo section, the part he is supposed to pay the most attention to. His head gracefully rises from the floor, back concaved and hips raising after half a beat and then they rotate, his arms splaying out to the side making precise movements which Kyungsoo can tell is meant to make the water behave in the same manner as his hips. From this angle, the older man thinks he must be screwed because he sees thick thighs tensed and then relaxed right in front of his face. With each rise of hips, the young dancer’s ass also lifts, showcasing how his pert globes shift and tense before gently lowering back to the studio floor.

Kyungsoo feels the heat rising into his cheeks, the blood rushing and pounding in his ears and a stirring in his lower region taking over without his consent. The music reaches a crescendo and Jongin is on bended knee, his face looking at the floor before the last beat resonates in the quiet studio and Jongin’s eyes flash up from the floor to meet his, a smirk painted on his face – a persona, a mask – but still deadly in achieving the pleasurable shudder that runs down the elder’s spine.

Breaths fill the air. Kyungsoo trying to stifle his laboured breath and Jongin panting loudly into the humid space.

The music is cut off by the sweating male and Kyungsoo watches warily as Jongin comes to sit beside him, shoulder to shoulder with his back against the mirror.

“So, what did you think?” Jongin probes after he has swallowed another large gulp of water, passing it on instinct towards Kyungsoo.

The older takes it, taking a slow sip; if only to delay his anticipated response a little.

“Wow” He finally settles on, his head rested atop his drawn in knees, his gaze still on the floor.

“Wow. That’s it?” Jongin asks with a pout, his voice playful but a hint of genuine hurt still seeps through – something Kyungsoo knows how to pick up on in a heartbeat.

“Well, I don’t really know what to say Jongin-ah. It was, amazing. I think it adds to the overall mood of the dance a little more. Your movements were spot on.” The older speaks, eyes still staring beyond his raised knees. He can feel his little problem pushing against his trousers and he can’t will it away. Not with Jongin sitting so close and the images still playing over and over in his head.

“Thanks Soo” Jongin genuinely replies and he feels a small nudge at his shoulder, then again just a little stronger. He reluctantly moves his eyes to focus on Jongin’s tanned skin and regrets it immediately when he sees golden skin shimmering with sweat.

“You doing okay?” Jongin asks with care in his features.

“Mhm. I’m fine.” The older replies with a small smile, his plush lips pulling into his signature heart shape.

“You sure, you seem a little off lately.” Jongin speaks as if he is trying not to set off a bomb in the process.

“Maybe I’m just tired” The older gives back because he isn’t sure how he seems ‘off’ he feels fine.

“I don’t mean in general Soo. I mean, with me. I feel like I’ve done something wrong.” Jongin pries.

“Why would you think that?” Kyungsoo mumbles into his knees, looking at the hardwood floor.

“Because you have spent less time with me… you don’t meet my eyes when we talk anymore.” The tone in the younger’s voice alerts the black haired man into raising his chin and facing Jongin’s copper flecked irises instead.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realise I was doing that.” He responds, trying to hold the younger’s gaze but ultimately breaking away.

Jongin releases a loud sigh as he rises to his feet.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to Soo, but please – come to me if you need anything.” The dancer stretches his limbs and then offers a hand towards the still sitting singer.

“A-actually. I think I’m gonna stay here a little bit and think things over.” Kyungsoo mutters, his heart pounding with fear and face beet red.

“I need to lock up the room so, I can either stay with you or we can leave together?” Jongin offers as he swings the key from his finger.

“Just leave me the key if you want.” He tries, ears now flushing to match his cheeks.

“I can’t. I have to give it straight to Jae Won hyung on my way out and if I don’t hand it in, he will kill me. I left it with Chanyeol last time and he forgot to lock up the external door. I got into so much trouble.” Jongin winces at the memory. “I can just quickly change and wait with you if you like?”

“Oh, uhmm… okay.” Kyungsoo is panicking because how is he supposed to stand up and walk home in this state. He sits with his eyes closed for a moment, trying to calm himself down and it is almost working until he opens his eyes to see Jongin doing his warm down stretches, back muscles rippling – now shirtless. “Fuck” he hisses as he attempts to re-adjust.

“You okay? Did you hurt yourself?” Jongin is now crouching before him, his face marred with worry.

“Yeah. I’m fine. Really.” Kyungsoo breathes out between their close proximity.

“Okay, come on then. Let me at least help you up.” The younger gives a cute smile, his eyes flashing in humour as he extends his hand for the second time that day and well, Kyungsoo doesn’t really have any other option than to just bite the bullet as he takes the dancer’s hand and is pulled to his feet. He notices the flex of Jongin’s biceps and how his now visible abs scrunch in effort.

“Soo…uhm…” Jongin is blushing now, looking away and to the side.

“Yeah, I know. You see it’s…uhm…” How is he supposed to explain this?

“Is that… because of my dancing Kyungsoo-ah?” The younger asks, now gaining the confidence to look down at the prominent bulge.

“Sorry Jongin-ah, I know it’s – ” The older male begins to explain but is cut off when he feels a palm pressing down on his lower region. “Ah…what are you doing?” His vision is blurred for a moment as he drowns in the pleasurable pressure.

“What I have been wanting to do for so long now. I thought you were mad at me, is this why you’ve been avoiding me?” Jongin asks, but his ministrations don’t let up.

“Y-yes” The older whines and then he is whimpering as Jongin removes his hand, lifting a finger to stroke against his porcelain cheek bone lovingly and teasingly.

“Tell me Soo, is this…” he looks down between their bodies at the even larger problem “…because of me or my dancing?” Jongin smirks, seemingly doing a 180 flip from his previous loving gestures. It leaves Kyungsoo with whiplash as his head spins and his mind and body try desperately to re-align but to no avail. His blood is boiling with the tension Jongin is creating and he just wants to get on with it.

“Both” He barely breathes out as a teasing finger now trails up the length of his half hard member.

“Hmmm… so Suhun makes you hard too?” Jongin raises a sceptical eyebrow, his eyes glinting with a touch of jealousy and a lot of mirth.

“N..no. Just you” Kyungsoo strains to speak, pushing his hips forward to seek the friction he desires.

“Ah, I see! So when I dance, it makes you hard?” Jongin chuckles as he moves forward, their bodies almost touching as he leans in to Kyungsoo’s left ear, chuckling deeply as the older man squirms in his hold.

“Y-yes. Please Jongin” Kyungsoo moans out, frustrated beyond belief and wishing the younger would continue what he started. He wants to reach for Jongin’s length but his upper arms are gripped tightly by the dancer’s powerful hands, rendering him motionless.

“I don’t think you’re being entirely truthful with me Soo. You’re not sporting an erection every time we are up there dancing on stage, so tell me. What is it? It must be something more recent that has you all worked up.” Jongin pants into the minimal space, his hot breath hitting the shell of Kyungsoo’s sensitive ear and sending a shiver to course down his spine in answer.

“F-fuck. Jongin it’s…it’s the water” He is rewarded with a bite to his earlobe and a searing hot tongue laving across the pulse point on his neck as he feels the vibrations of the dancer’s laugh against his hollow bones.

“Come on, tell me a little bit more baby. What about the water hmm?” Jongin coos as his fingers move from Kyungsoo’s biceps and slide low until they are pushing beneath the waistband of the elder’s light-wash jeans. He pauses, not moving a muscle but the challenge and humour in his eyes is enough to have the black haired man submitting to his request.

“H-how it sticks your white shirt to your skin. How it plasters your pink hair to your face – oh shit…” The younger’s fingers are sliding beneath his boxers to tease just above his cock “how your lips shine underneath it and your trousers stick like they are painted on…please Jongin please…” The singer is almost pleading now as his hips lurch forward to try and entice the hand to his aching length.

“And how about my dancing? Which part is your favourite Kyungsoo-ah?” Jongin’s digits slip beneath the fabric of his boxers to take the hard length in his bare hand, the heat and sensation too perfect.

“All of it Jongin, all of it, now please…I need you to touch me. Please.” The raven haired man is too impatient and pent up to keep playing the younger’s games and he pushes forward into the tight grip, revelling in the glorious abrasion that is procured. The pleasure is fleeting as he notices Jongin withdrawing to retrieve his duffel bag from the bench opposite and throwing on a white button up shirt, his jaw drops in disbelief as he notices the younger walking towards the door – ipod in hand and looking casual except for the straining problem in his trousers that doesn’t seem to bother him.

“Wait! Where are you going?” Kyungsoo is quick to scurry after the young dancer, his eyes wide in scepticism as he watches the younger man pull the bronze key from his pocket and lock the practise room door. He turns then, eyebrow arched in challenge and the older male understands exactly what the younger is waiting for. When he doesn’t answer fast enough, Jongin begins to make his way past him and down the corridor. The singer is in a blind panic because not only is he stood in the middle of the hallway with a fully grown erection, but the man of his deepest fantasies is about to walk away and leave him blue balled if he doesn’t succumb. “Your hips!” He shouts and it echoes too loudly for his liking but when Jongin’s footsteps halt with a squeak from his trainers, it doesn’t seem so loud anymore. “I…I like the way your hips move, the way your thighs contract and your ass tenses with each body roll.” His cheeks dust an embarrassed pink but he feels a sense of success as the tanned man turns gracefully on his heel and begins to walk towards him again.

“Is that so” A sexy smirk lines his plush lips and the older male is ready to give him anything he wants. Jongin moves forward, their lips only millimetres apart “Then let’s go, I have a special treat for you baby” and Kyungsoo feels his hand being taken and then led by the younger man. His heart rate increases again and it isn’t until about 2 minutes into their journey that the singer realises where they are headed. His stomach churns in anticipation because he hopes this turns out the way he predicts.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The wide eyed male must be dreaming and he reaches a hand up to his elbow and pinches just to make sure he isn’t. There, before him, stands a bronzed Adonis. A hastily buttoned white shirt sits on his torso, black shorts adorn his lower half and snapback still in place. His right hand is poised above the chrome handle and his eyes hold a glint that has Kyungsoo’s feet moving towards the deity inch by inch. Once Kyungsoo is close enough to capture the small details of the pink haired man’s face, he watches the poised hand clasp around the cool chrome to unleash the torrent of water from the overhanging shower head. It cascades over them both, splashing on the uneven plains of their bodies and sliding gracefully down the smooth appendages. The older male watches in satisfaction as Jongin’s shirt becomes a saturated, translucent window to showcase the bronzed, defined artefact that lies beneath. He feels the dancer’s deft fingers sliding beneath his now sodden clothes, removing each item with a gratuity slap against the tiled floor until he is stark naked for Jongin to admire.

And admire Jongin does. He smooths his hands gently down a thick and built torso, caressing deeply into sharp hipbones with his thumbs in a circular motion, eliciting a moan from the deep and timbre voice. He travels further to squeeze and massage robust, muscular thighs before ghosting his fingertips down the inside seam of the raven haired male’s legs. He revels in the sight of goose bumps rising on the elder’s skin from the shivering, sensual contact.

Kyungsoo shudders from the innate pleasure and his large hands fall to Jongin’s firm globes, clutching them harshly and delighting in the soft jiggle as he releases them. It’s not enough though and he wants to feel them meld into his hands, skin on skin, supple but still firm. He hurriedly slides the black shorts down to the floor and soon sends the too-tight-to-be-legal boxers to join them. He bites lightly on his plump lips as he takes in the sight of a fully hard Jongin and it is impressive to behold.

“Like what you see there Soo?” That legendary smirk is back in place and the singer barely nods his head in response, too busy sizing up the length before him. Soon enough though, he snaps out of his daze with a new found vigour and grasps Jongin’s nape to finally bring their lips crashing together. The dancer doesn’t waste any time in prying those heart shaped lips apart and diving in for the hot cavern, deepening the kiss and causing a groan to reverberate and merge with the sounds of spouting water and heavy panting.

Jongin backs them up against the wall and a slight hiss leaves Kyungsoo’s lips as his back meets the cold and unforgiving ceramic tiles. Their kiss resumes and the older man lifts his legs to wrap around those sinful hips tightly. He feels as Jongin lowers his digits towards his entrance, circling the ring of muscle teasingly before he goes to push in.

“W-wait!” The raven haired man breathes out and the young dancer stops his attempt instantly, his brows furrowing and head tilting in confusion. “I-I need to…” and the vocalist doesn’t elaborate any further, he simply reaches around to the back of Jongin’s head to remove the snapback by the peak. “…that’s better. Continue.” He smiles and Jongin can’t help but to chuckle deep in his throat because he was worried the other didn’t want the same thing he did. He also makes a point to tilt his head back into the most powerful section of the stream, soaking his pink locks from root to tip and making sure they are slicked back. Kyungsoo almost chokes at the erotic sight. Sodden, faded pink hair is plastered to the dancer’s head. His back arched slightly backwards. Adams apple bobbing, jawline sharp, plump lips glistening and fierce eyes finally meeting his own as the younger’s head raises and his back straightens again. He doesn’t even try to hold back the moan that erupts from his throat at such a delectable sight.

“You ready?” The pink haired male hesitates as he searches the singer’s eyes for any uncertainties.

“More than ready” He mewls as a long and slender digit slides inside – both of them cursing the lack of lubricant but not caring enough to stop – the finger opens him up slowly before another is inserted and the older man is pushing down on the digits in haste. Soon enough the elder is prepped and stretched wide enough to accommodate Jongin’s length and as the caramel skinned beauty lines up the head of his cock, Kyungsoo can see the devotion swimming in his eyes. He knows that this isn’t just about lust but there is something deeper, something all-encompassing about this act which tells him that this won’t be the last time and things are definitely going to change between the two of them.

The initial stretch is phenomenal, it is warming – slightly burning but in the best way possible. When Jongin bottoms out and waits a few minutes for him to adjust, he finds his craving for carnal desire skyrockets as he grips harshly at broad shoulders and he leans forward to lave at the water which rests in the dip of his clavicles. He nibbles lightly on the bone and this seems to spur the younger into action as he feels Jongin withdraw and plunge back in again at a steady pace.

The pace increases exponentially but the angle isn’t working, isn’t sustainable and so he slaps Jongin’s hand from where it supports his ass until the younger removes himself and lets the raven haired male stand on his two feet again. Kyungsoo promptly turns around, his hands placed firm and flat against the cold tiles, his back bent as close to 90 degrees as he can get it, ass pushed back and head hung low between his shoulders. He waits, patiently and with a light shiver from the breath that blows a trail down his spine purposefully.

“You look amazing like this, absolutely divine” Jongin voices as he takes his stance between the slightly parted feet, kicking the wide eyed man’s feet just a little further apart because he can. His strong hands grip steadfast into a supple but thick waist and he begins at a furious pace this time. No gradual build up, no more teasing and edging. This is rough, hard and fast. Kyungsoo can feel as Jongin’s thighs slap harshly against his sensitive globes and he makes a mental reminder to gradually tell Jongin of his spanking kink – but it’s too early to discuss that now and he couldn’t form coherent sentences if he tried.

The room resonates with skin slapping, torrential downpours, an amalgamation of curse words, heavy panting and lewd moans. It’s lucky they are in the basement level and this shower room has a lock on the door. They keep going fast and hard, Jongin’s white shirt now drapes from his biceps and moulds itself into Kyungsoo’s skin where they touch. The sodden and transparent material clings to various parts of skin with each deep thrust and sharp rut almost fusing the two men together in this erotic act. Jongin’s grip tightens and his thrusts become shallow and fast as he chases he finish line. The vocalist doesn’t have much farther to go himself and soon enough, both are coming. Kyungsoo painting the tiles with his milky discharge and Jongin filling the older man with his own viscous release, delighting in how it pours out of the other’s anus as his removes his flaccid member.

They both sit beneath the spray of the shower, panting and catching their breath.

“Did that really just happen?” Kyungsoo muses aloud, the water still streaming down and partially blocking his eyesight, having to rely on his ears to tell him that Jongin is still panting beside him.

“Did you enjoy it?” A low rumble sounds close – almost too close – to his right ear.

He turns his face to the right, droplets still rolling down his skin and blinding him slightly as he takes in Jongin’s boyish features and small smile. Every inch of the previous sultry voice gone from his expression and Kyungsoo is flawed once again at how the younger can flip that switch and change in an instant. “What do you think?” He smirks, laughing at the dancer’s raised eyebrows.

“I think, Mr Do, that it needs to be repeated at some point – just to make sure this wasn’t some kind of fluke” and the dancer is all charms again as he brings their faces together for a slow and languid kiss beneath the still pouring shower.

“I think you’re right, but if you want a next time – you’re going to have to _beg for it_.” The singer replies in a gravelly voice and his heart rate picks up at the flash of challenge in Jongin’s irises.

“Hmmm. It’s pretty clear here though, who doesn’t have the will power or restraint. We have a lot of concerts, a lot of dance practises and a lot of _water_ to get through yet.” Jongin winks, their noses touching and his firm hands running up and down Kyungsoo’s sides, back, shoulders and arms. Caressing every inch of skin.

“I have my own methods too you know…” and the raven haired male takes a seat on Jongin’s lap with a devilish wink. The tanned hands fly immediately to the thick, supple thighs and that’s when Kyungsoo knows _checkmate._ “… I’ve just got to push all the right buttons.” Are his final words before they both launch into a heated kiss. Jongin’s shirt is finally tossed aside but they don’t turn off the water – not until twenty minutes later once both men have spent a significant amount of time on their knees, jaws aching and finally exhausted.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

“Where the hell have you been?” Baekhyun hollers from the leather sofa in the vocal practise room as he picks up his phone and stomps angrily to where Kyungsoo stands in the doorway.

“Sorry – I was taking a shower.” Is his lame ass excuse but he wasn’t technically lying.

“For an hour and a half!?” Baekhyun has every right to be angry but the older male is so blissed out and happy that he can’t bring himself to care too much.

“Sorry Baek, time just ran away from me. How about I buy you dinner after this?” He tries to offer.

“Hell no! There is no way you can ignore my calls and show up late, to then make up for it with dinner.” The blond isn’t having any of it, he wants justice and nothing else will do.

“I’ll buy you beef at that barbecue place you love. I’ll also buy you ice cream for dessert?” He proposes with a smirk because he knows the younger can’t resist such an offer. Not after Baekhyun has been nagging him for five months now about going to eat barbecue beef with him.

“Deal, now let’s practise.” Baekhyun winks, back to his normal self as they make their way into the room.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kyungsoo is whining to himself because why did he ever think this was a good idea. He is dreading the bill that will arrive at the end of this meal and Baekhyun just won’t.stop.eating.

“I can’t believe you agreed to this Soo” The younger says around a mouthful of beef and rice. “I mean, I’ve been asking for – ” Silence. The blond stops chewing and swallows, his thumb scrolling anxiously on his phone screen and this also makes Kyungsoo stop swirling the straw of his drink, to look up at the man opposite. Baekhyun clears his throat, a wicked grin on his face as he places another stack of meat onto the grill, making the raven haired man wince at his credit card balance. “So…remind me again why you were late to practise?” Baekhyun asks but he can barely hold back the smile from his face and Kyungsoo knows something is up.

“I explained already, I’m not doing it again.” The older grumps out because this is just annoying.

“Uh huh…okay, fine.” More silence. All that can be heard are the quiet murmurs of other customers and the sizzling of meat for a good five minutes. “So…Chanyeol just messaged me…” The grin is back and Kyungsoo’s instincts are telling him he should bolt and run for the door even though he doesn’t yet know why. “…he says that Jongin says you two are a ‘thing’ now?” It is both a statement and a question and it has the older male’s blood running cold and his actions freezing.

“A ‘thing’… what is that supposed to mean?” Is all he can think to ask because his friend’s tell-tale smirk is fixed in place and nothing he says can remove it.

“Well, since you both fucked in the shower earlier – I’m guessing it means that you are a ‘thing’. In this line of work, you can’t exactly be dating or be boyfriends, all you can really be is a ‘thing’ but congratulations, Jongin is a lucky man.” Baekhyun adds a wink for extra effect as he shovels half of the cooked meat into his mouth unattractively.

On the inside the raven haired man is wailing and cursing, he remains stoic on the surface though. Not that it matters because Baekyun knows it is all a front and that he is well and truly rattled. He picks up his phone, enters the message app and lets his thumbs take over the rest.

To Jongin: _You told CHANYEOL?_

To Soo: _In my defence, I told him not to TELL anybody – stupid giant :(_

To Jongin: _So, we are a ‘thing’ now?_

To Soo: _Uhm.. well… if you want to be? Do you want to be? :)_

To Jongin: _Sure. I’d like that. And stop using cute emojis – they’re annoying._

To Soo: _Great!! … also, why? ;)_

To Jongin: _They’re too cute._

To Soo: _Like me? :P ;) XD_

To Jongin: … yes … like you. I got to go, see you tonight.

To Soo: _Do Kyungsoo thinks I am cute. My life if complete! Okay Soo, see you tonight. <3._

Kyungsoo places his phone on the table to see a grinning Baekhyun looking back at him.

“What?” He asks with his signature glare.

“I’m glad you’re happy Soo.” Baekhyun says sincerely and he can’t hold back the small smile and ‘thanks’ that slips from his lips.

“Ahjumma! More beef please!” Baekhyun orders and Kyungsoo’s fists clench at his sides.

He is going to kill Byun Baekhyun before the evening is through.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for my lovely Wuace [wu_xing] who wanted wet Nini smut! So here you are pumpkin! I hope you liked it. This kinda ran away with me a bit and turned into a very long oneshot but, I still like it. No top!Soo here again I’m afraid but, I LIVE for TopKai haha. I make an oath to write a topSoo fic/oneshot soon though.
> 
> Comments are always extremely lovely and helpful so please comment (even if it’s just short) if you enjoyed this! :).
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Xx L xX


End file.
